Hit by the Car of a Pop Star
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Percy gets into a car accident, nothing dramatic but enough to piss him off because he loves his car. And he is not being swayed by the pretty pop-star who scratched his car. Not. At. All. Apollo/Percy slash


PJatO || Apercy || PJatO || Apercy || Hit by the Car of a Pop Star || Apercy || PJatO || Apercy || PJatO

Title: Hit by the Car of a Pop Star – Writer's Month

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, mortal AU, celebrity with a crush

Main Pairing: Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez

Godly Character: Apollo

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: sound_

Percy gets into a car accident, nothing dramatic but enough to piss him off because he loves his car. And he is _not_ being swayed by the pretty pop-star who scratched his car. Not. At. All.

**Hit by the Car of a Pop Star**

_Writer's Month_

The sound of metal scratching against metal as the other car hit his was one Percy wasn't going to forget any time soon. Groaning frustrated, Percy got out of his car and rounded it to check the damage. The idiot in the obnoxious cherry-red Masarati had scratched his baby!

"Did you win your license in the lottery, or what?", asked Percy irritated.

The Masarati's door opened and a tall, tanned blonde exited, wearing expensive show-off sunglasses. Tipping them up, the blonde offered Percy a dazzling smile.

"It's just a scratch. Barely noticeable on that old thing", laughed the blonde.

"That 'old thing' is my car", growled Percy, annoyance growing."Not everybody has money to throw around, you know. Urgh, rich people. Just give me your insurance number."

The blonde raised both eyebrows at him. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I know. I don't care. You just damaged my car and cost me time with this entire conversation", grunted Percy, brows furrowed. "Don't think being a rich, fancy celebrity is going to get you out of this. Be responsible for your actions."

The blonde just stared at him dumbfounded. Apollo. Of course did Percy know who he was. He was the number one of the charts – his newest hit-single had literally been playing when the car had hit Percy. But that kind of thing was _so_ not impressing Percy. He was running late for work, he would have to get his car repaired, all of that because this pop-star couldn't be bothered to look where he was driving. Percy crossed his arms and regarded the other pointedly.

/break\

"Perce? Percy. There is... a Camaro... with a blue bow... and a note attached to it, in our parking lot", stated Grover distracted as he walked back in to their apartment with the newspaper.

"So—o?", asked Percy unimpressed, putting a coffee down in front of Grover.

"The note says it's for you. And it's signed by Apollo. Like. It looks like the autograph of _the_ Apollo", pointed Grover out. "Care to explain?"

"...What?", asked Percy, voice flat.

With his own cup in hand did Percy walk out, his best friend trailing after him. There, in the parking lot, stood a bright blue Camaro, with a large bow on it. Furrowing his brows, Percy read the card.

"Sorry for damaging your car. Have a new one, you can really use it – Apollo", read Percy. "I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory, G-man. The idiot hit my car yesterday."

"Ni—ice", whistled Grover. "Remind me to get hit by a celebrity too. I could use it."

"I didn't want a new car", grunted Percy annoyed. "I just wanted him to pay the repairs. Urgh."

"Dude. You do know that everybody would be absolutely excited to get an expensive, new car for free, from like one of the greatest musicians of our time?", asked Grover slowly.

Percy huffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Help me find out where to find the guy."

"Percy-", started Grover just to shake his head. "You know what, never mind. I know you good enough to know you can't be stopped anyway. This is just like the time when you were twelve and challenged a pro-wrestler just because he was being a dick, isn't it?"

"What can I say, Grover. Annabeth is 90% of my impulse control and she's in San Francisco at college with her girlfriend Reyna", chimed Percy with a bright smile.

/break\

"Hey. Who are you? You can't just waltz in here!"

"Ye—eah. I can. I gotta talk to blondie", grunted Percy, checking the girl's name-tag. "Rachel. Sorry, but this is important and I don't have time to wait."

Rachel glared in irritation. "This is a music-studio, you can't just _demand_ things."

But before she could hold Percy back, Percy had already opened the door to the recording studio. Thankfully, they weren't in the middle of a recording right now. Apollo was just sitting in a corner with his guitar, scribbling lyrics onto a sheet of paper. All around him were crumbled up sheets of paper already. Seemed that today, the writing didn't go as planned.

"I'm sorry, this one wouldn't listen", grunted Rachel agitated.

"Oh. It's you", stated Apollo with a broad grin, putting his guitar down. "It's okay, Rach. Sorry about her, she's a very overbearing manager. How did you like the car?"

"I don't", huffed Percy and dropped the keys in front of Apollo. "I don't need to be some pop-star's little charity project. All I wanted from you was to pay the repairs of _my_ car."

"Your car was already a heap of scrap-metal before I scratched it", pointed Apollo out, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Isn't a new, shiny car a way better way to say sorry than trying to repair what looked like it was being held together by duct-tape and hope...?"

Sea-green eyes were narrowed at him in a threatening manner. "Listen, that's none of your business. That's not some piece of junk. What good is some new car that means nothing? _My car_ means something. I asked one thing of you, pay the repairs because you damaged it. I didn't ask for you to try and buy your way out of this by throwing your money around. I just want one specific thing."

Apollo blinked stunned and backed off at the dangerous glint in those eyes. Huffing in exasperation, Percy stalked out again. Apollo could just stare after him in amazement.

"Apollo, who was that? Because if you're trying to buy your way into the heart of another one-night-stand, please stop it", grunted Rachel, running her fingers through her hair. "It hasn't worked once yet and it's getting really hard to frame this in any way but pathetic, you know."

"You're always so sweet and considerate of my feelings", drawled Apollo. "No, he wasn't a one-night-stand. I hit his car when I was distracted the other day. I figured I'd do something nice for him by buying him a new car. But... apparently, that didn't work."

"Not everybody likes having money thrown at them", offered Rachel gently. "Some people are the hardworking type, who earn everything themselves. It... comes off as pity, charity. Find a different approach, if you're genuinely sorry and want to apologize to the guy."

Apollo hummed thoughtfully and stared where Percy had disappeared through the door.

/break\

"How's my baby doing?", asked Percy softly as he hopped onto a bench.

One of his closest friends rolled out from beneath the car to grin. "I should be done in record-time. Since all of the necessary parts arrived this morning."

"Necessary parts? How much was damaged?", wanted Percy to know.

"Well, not really that much, but your boyfriend dropped by while I was working on her yesterday to check in and when I told him that it wasn't much damage, I did my usual spiel of complaining about just how many things in this lady were held together by spit and gum and he told me to replace everything in need of repairs. Make her good as new. I... thought that was your order."

"I don't have a—oh come on", grunted Percy and shook his head. "_How_ do you not recognize Apollo? The guy isn't my boyfriend, he was the one who hit my car."

"Huh. Thought he looked familiar", muttered Leo thoughtfully. "But, Perce, consider this: Octavian, Will, Malcolm – your boyfriends _all look the same_. I can't keep them apart."

Percy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sighing and rolling his eyes.

/break\

"_In these eyes wild as the sea, I'm losing all of me..._"

There was something oddly familiar about the newest single release from Apollo. Percy had been listening to it on a loop. It was so very different from the last album that had all been about a broken heart and the heartache of rejection – the usual spiel Apollo went for in his music. This one was a really cool one that made Percy tap along on the window. He was sitting in his car, in front of the record-studio, unsure _why_. His car had been fixed four weeks ago. Everything about her and he had to admit, a lot of it had only been held together by duct-tape and hope.

"Came to yell at me again?", asked Apollo as he leaned against the car from the outside.

Percy blinked a couple of times before sighing. "No. I... wanted to say... thank you. And... to apologize. I was unnecessarily dickish to you about the whole thing. It was just an accident."

"I'll forgive you if you let me invite you to an ice and you tell me _why_ you were so dickish?"

Apollo grinned at him and winked. He was ridiculously handsome and Percy knew that. Who was he to say no to free ice-cream? That was something else than a free car, after all. Percy motioned for Apollo to get into the car and the two drove in silence to the nearest ice-cream stand, getting each of them a cone and then driving off somewhere to talk in peace (being out in public with one of the most recognizable singers was not exactly a good idea).

"I... met my father for the first time when I was twelve and he didn't know how to connect with me. We fixed this car up together, it was the first time I got to spend time with him. It was what brought us together again", explained Percy, licking his ice-cream. "It... means a lot to me. I don't see my father a lot, he lives on Kaua'i, so we don't see each other a lot. And... I got irrationally angry when you gave me a new car because I don't want to replace the car that means so much to me..."

"Oh", whispered Apollo. "Huh. I'm... sorry. I was just trying..."

"To be nice. I know. It just... I was in a bad mood and this didn't help and I'm sorry for yelling at you", sighed Percy. "I like your new song. It's... wild. Really cool."

Apollo grinned pleased at that and hid his slight blush by looking out of the window. "Thanks. You... think we could do this again? Eat something together, talk with each other?"

"Like a... date?", asked Percy surprised, blinking when the singer nodded. "Uhm... maybe? Okay?"

Apollo's smile was brighter than the sun at that and it was Percy's turn to blush a little.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This fic was brought to you by someone on tumblr sending me an ask about how they came to my fics back when I wrote Apollo/Percy, among others. And I just huffed and thought "WELL that's not very specific! I write that all the-holy fuck how has it been TWO YEARS since I last wrote this ship?!", sooo... yeah. Totally had to write it again... :D"_


End file.
